


Information

by DeckofDragons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Trust Issues, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Kokichi is kidnapped by a rival gang and tortured for information on the Kuzuryu Clan.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was directly inspired by this comic: https://poketriodrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/183118539880/sad-fuyukichi
> 
> That artist is also the sole reason I started shipping this. :)

A slap on the face jolted Kokichi awake. He looked up to see a stranger standing over him. He looked like he was trying to appear intimidating… and was succeeding. He didn’t need to know that.

Kokichi put on a mildly offended face. “That was awfully rude, don’t you think?” He tried to move his hands but unsurprisingly, his forearms were tied together behind his back. He could _maybe_ wriggle out of them assuming the knots weren’t done by a professional or near-professional. But the large stranger looming over him probably wouldn’t let him get away with it.

“I can be a whole lot more than just rude kid,” the stranger replied. “Now make this easy for us both, answer all my questions and you’ll be let go unhurt, okay?”

“Sounds like a good deal.” Kokichi put on a smile now. His ankles were tied together too with a small about of space between them but _not_ to the chair he’d been placed on. So, running away wasn’t a possibility but standing and hobbling was. It was just the two of them in a tiny room with a table so he could _maybe_ get away for a short time if he was lucky and could hobble fast enough. The door was presumably behind him as he couldn’t see it. It was most likely locked though so escape was probably not going to happen right now. “What do you want to know?”

“Our sources tell us you’re good friends with the heir to the Kuzuryuu Clan. Tell us everything you know about him and the Clan.”

“Hmm… they’re a gang, right? They do illegal stuff like… murder people, I think, maybe? I don’t really know and I definitely don’t know the heir as friend or even an acquaintance. I couldn’t even tell you what his name is let alone any information you’d find useful.”

“I’m not falling for that act so you can go ahead and drop it. Don’t think I won’t torture you just because you’re a kid.”

“But I’m telling the truth, I would _never_ lie.” He put on a fully offended face now. It was unlikely his lies would get him out of this – Fuyuhiko was actually his best friend and as a result he knew far more about the Kuzuyruu Clan than was safe which was the _sole_ reason he was here, they wouldn’t have grabbed him if they weren’t a hundred percent sure of that – but it didn’t hurt to try, right? “So let me go now like you said you would.”

The man frowned and cracked his knuckles. “Last chance to tell the truth without getting hurt.”

“I told the truth, it’s not my fault you don’t believe me.”

The man grabbed the top of Kokichi’s head and _slammed_ his face down onto the table. It hurt but Kokichi bore it even when it happened three more times, leaving him feeling a bit dizzy.

“You going to talk now you know I’m serious?”

Blood dripped from Kokichi’s nose and down from his forehead. He kept his face on though, no _way_ was he going to give this guy the satisfaction of breaking him. “I already knew you were serious.” He known from the start where this was heading. “Someone as dumb as you wouldn’t know how to tell a lie if their life depended on it.”

“I’m going easy on you because you’re a kid but trust me when I say that won’t last long if you keep this up.”

“Good, I would hope a professional thug could do better than this. Beating up a defenseless high school student is a bit shameful though, don’t you think? You going to brag to your friends about how strong and tough you are? About how you beat up someone less than half your size who was _also_ tied up? That’ll be a…”

The man slammed his face into the desk again. Thankfully only once this time. “Just _tell_ us what you know about the Kuzuyruu Clan!” He was getting annoyed… good.

“Heh, you think this’ll make me tell you _anything_? You’re going to have to try harder than…” His face was slammed into the table again. “… t-this to do that. I don’t…” and _again_ “break that easily. You’re…” and _again_. “… attempts at…” and _again_. “at uh…” and _again_.

 

He was awoken once more by another slap. It wasn’t particularly strong but it hurt like _hell_. His whole face _hurt_ , like it had been run over by a car. It was rivaled only by his headache. There was no way something like that could crack his skull, right? It just hurt a lot.

“You going to tell me what I want to know now?” the thug said, sending a shiver down his spine at the reminder of his hopeless circumstances.

Kokichi groaned, turning his head to look at him, putting on a smile despite everything. “Sure, what do you want to know?”

“You _know_ what I want to know brat.”

“But I don’t. I don’t even know my own name anymore. You seem to have given me amnesia.”

The thug frowned, not believing the lie for even a moment. To be fair it wasn’t a very good one, amnesia didn’t work like that. “I’ll admit, you’re tough for a kid. Though perhaps I should’ve expected it considering your ties to the Kuzuyruu family and the fact that your one of those ‘Ultimates’ yourself.”

“Yep, the Ultimate Supreme Leader. My secret organization has more than ten thousand members. So keeping me here is actually really dangerous for you and the rest of your little gang. So I suggest you let me go before I decide to make you and all your friends vanish so thoroughly no one will be able to prove you ever even existed.” It took all of Kokichi’s self-control to sound nonchalant and relaxed. Never before had wanted so badly for someone to believe his lies.

_That_ gave the man pause. Not long, just a few seconds before he shook it off. “Bullshit. An organization that big couldn’t remain a secret, especially from us. You’re lying.”

“Do you know that for _sure_ though? Do you _really_ want to risk it? And all so you can get information on a rival gang that’s only slightly less petty than yours is.” He _needed_ for this ploy to work if it didn’t, he was in for a lot more hurt… possibly even death. Telling them what they wanted to know was simply _not_ an option.

“Shut up.” The thug slammed his face into the table again.

He had to grit his teeth to fight off the dizziness threating to send him into unconsciousness again. Passing out would be a mercy but it wasn’t worth giving his tormenters the satisfaction if he could help it.

Head hung and ears ringing, it took a couple seconds to realize his tormenter had left his side. The sound of the door opening and closing signaled the thug’s exit from the room.

_Now_ was the time for Kokichi to try something to escape _before_ the man came back with proper torture equipment. But he was suddenly shaking too much to do anything. He wanted to cry too but he couldn’t allow himself too; his hands were tied up so wiping away evidence of his tears would be impossible. While tears could be useful at times, they’d only make this situation worse.

He took a series of deep slow breaths and tried to stand but was too wobbly and fell back into the chair. Before he could try again the sound of the door opening came from behind him.

He froze, stilling his fearful tremors and putting back on a face of disinterest with an added touch of impatience. “You’ve come to free me after all? About time I was starting to get bored. Hurry and…”

“Shut up.” The thug walked into Kokichi’s line of sight once more. He was holding a disposable camera, getting ready to take a picture. Shit!

Kokichi quickly flashed a smile and winked, even flashing up a peace sign from behind his back just in time for the camera to click as it took his picture. “Warn me next time so I can…”

With an angry grunt, the thug grabbed the back of Kokichi’s chair and yanked him around to face him more properly. He then punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

Kokichi coughed and sputtered but kept on his smile. “Nope, not happening.” How Fuyuhiko would react to the pictures exactly was hard to say but Kokichi didn’t want him to see how scared and hurt he was. It’d only make him feel worse about having to leave him here.

Another gut punch made it harder. And was it just his imagination or had he felt a rib crack that time? But still somehow, he managed to look up at his tormentor again, still smiling. At this point if he stopped, he’d cry instead so he had no choice.

The thug was thoroughly annoyed now, steam was practically coming out of his ears. It’d be funnier and very satisfying if it didn’t spell more pain for Kokichi but even so it was a good sight to see. He wound up for another punch. This one connected squarely with Kokichi’s face.

***

Fuyuhiko didn’t normally like looking through his mail as soon as he got home – it was more often than not entirely junk mail – but the envelope on top was unmarked other than for his name, peaking his curiosity. It didn’t even have a return or send address, implying it had been delivered by hand. So he grabbed the stack and carried it up to his room to investigate.

Naturally Peko followed him even though he didn’t need a bodyguard in his own home. But her company was almost always welcome. He tossed the junk mail onto his desk as he sat down.

Inside the envelope was two photographs and a letter. He pulled the photos out first and froze.

Kokichi, a scary amount of blood oozing down his face, smiled, winking at the camera. His arms were bound behind his back but he was hunched forward enough that the peace sign he was flashing was just visible. It was… a good lie, most of his lies were but that only made it worse somehow. If it wasn’t for the blood and bound arms, Fuyuhiko wouldn’t have thought anything was amiss in the photo.

“Young Master?” Peko said from across the room. “You okay?”

Ignoring her for now, Fuyuhiko looked at the second photo. He wasn’t sure if it was worse or ever so slightly better than the first one. Kokichi lay on the floor, clearly unconscious, blood still oozing down his face. But at least his false but far too realistic smile was gone.

“What is it?” Peko was right in front of him now.

With shaking hands, he handed the photos to her. She was the only one who knew how he felt about Kokichi – there were a few rumors floating around among the members of the gang but nothing concrete. Not even Kokichi knew, he’d been meaning to finally tell him soon but… now he might not ever get the chance to.

Those _assholes_ were gong to pay. He was going to _gut_ every single one of them.

“Who sent these?” Peko asked with that cold note in her voice that promised murder.

“I don’t know. They sent a note though so let’s see.” They were going to regret this. He was going to make _sure_ of it. They were sorely mistaken if they didn’t think he wouldn’t bring the wrath of the entire Kuzuyruu Clan down on them for this.


	2. Rescued

The cloth gag tasted foul and was disturbingly rough as Kokichi worked to push it out with his tongue. The only time he was ungagged was when they fed him, tried in vain to get him to talk, or when they got lazy and didn’t tie it tight enough, allowing him to work it out as was the case this time. It took a while but he finally got it out. From, there he just had to shake his head a bit to get it to fall down and hang around his neck instead.

But now that that was done, he had nothing else to do. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and chained to the radiator. Other than the rug that served as his bed there was nothing else in the room. There wasn’t even a window. Breaking out of his bindings wasn’t an option, after the first time his captors had started making sure of that. He wasn’t in the mood to be gut punched again anyway so it was whatever.

He scooched over to the rug and flopped over to lay on his side. It was ever so slightly better than lying on the cold bare floor. _Days_ had gone by. How many, he didn’t know, probably not a lot though even if it did feel like it. How long would it take them to give up and kill him or let him go? Hopefully the latter. … The former was far more likely. Things couldn’t possibly get any worse, could they?

 

He was awoken from a sleep born entirely from exhaustion by the sound of the door opening. He flinched and instinctively shot upright before putting on a mildly annoyed expression to frustrate his captors further. But it wasn’t his tormentors this time but… Fuyuhiko and Peko!

“I knew you guys would come for me,” he said, smiling wide at them. His body shook with relief and his eyes wanted to tear up.

Fuyuhiko rushed over and crouched beside him. His face was filled with concern that he wasn’t even attempting to hide. Did he… really care _that_ much? “Are you okay?”

“Yup, totally fine. Help me out with these cuffs though please.”

Fuyuhiko shifted to examine them. “Go find the keys for these,” he said, looking back at Peko who was standing guard in the door. She looked like she wanted to protest being sent away but obeyed anyway. “Now you,” Fuyuhiko turned back to look at Kokichi again, “need stop lying. You are clearly _not_ okay.”

“Well, you’re the one who asked.” It was _obvious_ Kokichi wasn’t okay, it’d take a blind man to miss that. “But yeah, I lied, I didn’t think… you’d come for me.” He admitted in a whisper. “I thought I was going to die.”

Fuyuhiko pulled back a bit surprise. “Why the fuck would you think that? I would never…”

“Got it, I think,” Peko announced as she reentered the room. She strode over to Fuyuhiko and handed him a key which he used to free Kokichi from the cuffs.

“Thanks.” Kokichi smiled again as he rubbed his wrists and flexed them a bit.

Fuyuhiko shifted and put an arm around Kokichi’s shoulders, the other under his legs and… lifted him. He made a soft grunt as he straightened, now holding Kokichi in his arms bridle style.

Kokichi was caught between wanting to cry and wanting to laughing. “What? I can walk.” He cooperated though, putting an arm around Fuyuhiko’s shoulders, gripping onto the front of his shirt with his other hand. How tight he gripped no doubt betrayed his relief and desperation; Fuyuhiko had come to _save_ him!

“I’d ask if you want that but you’d probably just tell me a lie so we’re doing this. Let’s go.” Fuyuhiko started for the exit, seemingly not much bothered by Kokichi’s weight.

“You jealous Peko? Fuyu’s carrying me like a princess.”

“I fully support this,” Peko replied. Was that… teasing in her voice? And why did her words make Fuyuhiko blush? If Kokichi _wasn’t_ so exhausted and mentally drained…

But he was so, he let it go for now. He wanted to kiss Fuyuhiko, not the first time he’d felt that way but never had he wanted to more than now. But he also very much did _not_ want to be dropped in surprise or anything like that. Later he would though for now he’d just enjoy the ride.

***

Kokichi looked fragile and small lying in the hospital bed with a swath of bandages around his head. Fuyuhiko had never seen him asleep before this, it was a bit weird.

According to the doctors he’d fallen asleep shortly after Fuyuhiko had left the hospital last night – been sent away – and hadn’t woken up since. It was late morning now so hopefully he’d wake up soon. If he didn’t though, Fuyuhiko could wait.

He settled in the bedside chair to do just that. “Sit Peko,” he said without even looking up at her.

There was a short pause before she obeyed, sitting on Kokichi’s other side. Good, she was slowly but surely learning to no longer insist on acting as his bodyguard at all times. It probably helped in this instance that she was also close to Kokichi and cared for him, not the same way Fuyuhiko did but deeply nonetheless. How he managed to worm his way into both of their hearts so thoroughly was still a mystery.

“When he wakes up are you finally going to tell him?” she whispered, breaking the short silence.

“Tell him what?”

She frowned as if she thought he should know what she was talking about. But how could he when she was being vague? That just wasn’t fair. Finally, she sighed. “How you feel about him.” Oh, _that_ again. Ever since he’d talked to her a few months about his feelings for Kokichi – he’d been confused and had thus naturally turned to her and she’d helped him figure out what those feelings were – she had told/suggested to him several times that he should tell Kokichi.

“I… I don’t know.” How was one even supposed to confess something like that? And would now _really_ be a good time for such a thing?

“I think you should.”

“Should what?” Kokichi asked. He was awake! How much of that had he heard? Hopefully just that end part but with him it was very possible he’d heard the whole thing and was just pretending not to.

“Uh… nothing,” Fuyuhiko said. “How are you feeling? Don’t lie this time.”

Kokichi gave him a hurt look as he shifted to sit up a little more. His movements were careful and slow as if he was still in pain. “Ah but lying is my thing. Why would you want to take that away from me?”

“I don’t.” As annoying as his lies were, he wouldn’t be the same without them. “I just want to know how you’re doing.”

“Well, I’ve been rescued so I would say I’m doing pretty good. And I no longer feel like a spike’s been driven through my skull even if it does still hurt a bit, my ribs do too. So uh… I’m mostly okay now, no lie this time.” That wasn’t quite ‘okay’ by Fuyuhiko’s definition as he was still injured but as long as he was recovering it was fine. “Happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, now what is it Peko thinks you should do?” Of _course_ he wouldn’t just drop it.

“I’ll let you two talk about this privately,” Peko said as she stood, looking far too pleased with herself. It’s like she’d known Kokichi would hear and thus _insist_ Fuyuhiko tell him. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Kokichi.” She gave them both a formal bow before leaving the room.

“Oh.” A mischievous grin splayed across Kokichi’s face. “It’s _that_ kind of important thing, huh? What is it? I want to know.”

“Uh…” Fuyuhiko basically had to tell him now, right? He’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t and if he lied Kokichi would know. He was a master liar so naturally he was also a master at knowing when others were lying too, making it nigh on impossible to get one past him. “Before I tell you that I… need you ask you something.”

Kokichi sighed in possibly exaggerated disappointment. “All right, ask. Make it quick though, I want to know the thing.”

“When we saved you, you said… that you didn’t think we would come for you. Was that… true?” Had he _really_ believed that after all that time they spent together? After everything they’ve been through?

“Oh, _that_. Yeah, that’s the truth.”

“But… _why_? We’re friends, why would you think I wouldn’t come to save you?”

Kokichi shrugged. “You’re responsible for an entire gang, why would you risk them for me? But for some reason you _did_.” His emotionless expression morphed into a wide smile. “It seems you care about me more than I thought. I don’t know why but I’m eternally grateful, _thank you_. Now, I’ve been abnormally honest with you, it’s your turn to tell me the thing. It better be important or I’ll be super grumpy.” How quickly he changed emotions, or pretended to, never ceased to be impressive. But…

“What the fuck man?” Unable to sit any longer, Fuyuhiko stood. “Why the fuck did you think I didn’t care enough about you to at least save you from something like that?” He was almost offended. He’d save even an acquaintance from a situation like that; dragging outsiders into gang business was dirty and something he would never allow especially if they’d been dragged in because of him.

“I don’t know, I just…” Kokichi trailed off with a shrug. “It doesn’t matter though.” And he brushed it off with a smile and a lie.

“Well…” Fuyuhiko let out a heavy breath, letting go what he could of his anger. “I _do_ care about you.” He took one of Kokichi’s hands in both of his. “I care about you a lot. Like… a _lot_ , a lot, if you know what I mean.” Blushing, he looked to side towards the curtained window.

There was a short pause before Kokichi answered. “Oh, this is the thing Peko wanted you to tell me, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine if you uh…”

Kokichi took his hand back so he could slide off the edge of the bed to stand in front of Fuyuhiko and… threw his arms around him in a gentle hug. And if that wasn’t strange enough, he smooched him on the cheek next. It was what Fuyuhiko wanted but not at _all_ what he’d been expecting. So he just stood there frozen until it was over and Kokichi withdrew.

“So, does that mean you uh… feel the same?” he managed to whisper, looking towards the floor as his face burned more than ever.

“Maybe, I’ve just wanted to kiss you for a long time and now I finally have. You’re welcome to kiss me back if you like.”

“Oh uh…” Well, he had the invitation to do it so… He looked back up at Kokichi, smiling wide at him and standing _very_ close. Before he could panic and second guess himself, Fuyuhiko kissed him, not on the cheek but on the mouth. And… Kokichi reciprocated.

It was very sweet and tender, not the passionate kiss he’d been imagining. But that was okay, he liked this better.

He moved his arms to encircle Kokichi and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. But Kokichi winched and pulled back with a small hiss of pain. Right, he’d been beaten up pretty bad and was still injured.

“Sorry!” Fuyuhiko let go of him, even taking a small step back. “You okay? You should probably lay down again.”

“I’m fine,” Kokichi lied. It was a good lie but no one recovered from broken ribs that fast.

“You’re not, please lie down.”

“ _Fine_.” Kokichi groaned but gingerly sat on the bed again and then carefully lay down. “But… we can do more of that later, right?” And his mischievous smile was back again.

“Uh… yeah, we can.” Trying to pretend he _wasn’t_ blushing again, Fuyuhiko sat back down in the chair. Hoping he wasn’t being weird or presumptuous, he took Kokichi’s hand again. After how worried he’d been over the last few days he just wanted to touch him. Kokichi didn’t seem to mind and even squeezed his hand tightly, betraying his nonchalant air.

“You can probably call Peko back in now if you want.”

With his other hand, Fuyuhiko pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text. A few seconds later the door opened as she reentered.

“Did you tell him?” she asked, closing the door behind herself.

“Yeah, I…”

“We kissed,” Kokichi interrupted.

“Oh, I’m happy for you Young Master.” She settled in the chair across from him again, laying her bamboo sword across her lap.

“Yeah, thanks, I guess.”

After that, they somehow managed to drift into normal conversation. It was almost just like usual except they were in a hospital, Kokichi was far less animate with his body language than usual, and the whole time he held Fuyuhiko’s hand tight. As if he too was desperate for contact.

Which, even if he was _acting_ like he was fine, he’d had a rough few days. There was no way he was just _okay_ after who even knew what he’d been through. He’d probably never open up about it, at least not fully, so Fuyuhiko would just would just have to be there for him as much as he could. And he would _never_ let anyone hurt Kokichi like that ever again.


End file.
